Disconnected
by Flying-On-Twilight-Wings
Summary: An accident leaves Max 'disconnected'. Will she ever be 'right' again? FAX - - - COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm going away today. I'll try and post more chapters to this story and 'Someone Save Me'. **

**Enjoy your nice cliffhanger. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its abosolutely fantastic characters.**

* * *

Freedom. It was great. And right now, I had it. Freedom. Me and the Flock were cruising down the back roads of California, enjoying every second of it. Fang was driving. I was in the passenger seat. And The kids were in the back. We had 'borrowed' some SUV that seated seven so everyone had enough room.

We were driving pretty fast and the wind was blowing in through the open windows. My hair was flying everywhere and I had to keep brushing it out of my face. Fang thought it was hilarious. I thought it was pretty annoying. _Note to self: Cut hair._

The road we were on wasn't paved and the dust flew all around us as we sped down it. It was like smoke. Gazzy kept commenting on how cool the dirt looked, I couldn't help but agree with him.

Fang was silent as usual, but had a crooked smile on his face. He loved driving. Every time we 'borrowed' a car, he insisted on being the one driving. Of course, no one argued.

The radio was turned up and all of us were singing along quietly. We could barely hear ourselves think it was so loud, but we didn't mind.

We were rounding a turn when suddenly out of nowhere, there was another car. Fang tried to swerve the car out of the way of the oncoming truck. He turned quickly but it wasn't quick enough. All the kids were screaming in the back but I couldn't find any my voice. I gripped to the seat with all my strength.

It was like slow motion as we slid across the road putting the right side of the SUV in the path of the truck. It came at us head-on and smashed at full speed into us. The sound of the impact was deafening.

The last thing I remember is hearing Angel scream and Fang yell my name…


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, it was dark. Then I realized that it was because my eyes were closed. I tried to open them but… I couldn't. I tried again. Nothing. I was struggling now, but my body wasn't moving with me. My mind was giving the directions and telling things to move but they just… wouldn't. I was disconnected. It was like someone unplugged the keyboard to a computer, and you keep typing in, but no words come up. Disconnected. I was panicking now. Well, my mind was. _What's going on? Where am I? What happened to me? What happened to the Flock? _The crash. What if I was still at the scene? I could be a mangled mess laying on the road. Or… was I dead? No. I couldn't be dead. I just couldn't. Would I be aware of myself being dead? I was so confused. It was like all my senses were cut off or slowed down. I couldn't see, or hear, or smell, or touch, or taste, or _anything! _Or could I? Was there even anything to feel? Or smell? Or hear? I was physically dead. But my mind was still running. I don't think anyone could wish for a fate worse than this, being useless. Disconnected. Wait. I could hear… something. It sounded distant. Like people talking very far away. So I wasn't _completely _dead. I can still hear. Or was I imaging it? I hoped I wasn't. I heard a creaking sound. It was close now. I _knew_ I wasn't imagining that. Or…was I?

"So… what's exactly wrong?" Fang. It was Fang. He was talking. I felt relief run through me. Fang was here. He was okay. But wait, why could I hear him? I couldn't hear anything before. Maybe I was imagining him too. I was silently praying that I wasn't.

"She is in a comatose state. The trauma of her head injury induced the coma. She may or may not wake from it. We believe all of her senses have been turned off. We'll try everything in our power to bring her out of it." A voice I didn't recognize. Male. His voice sounded official, like he was a public speaker or something. A doctor? Wait. Was I in the hospital?

I heard a gentle soft tapping sound. It sounded like footsteps. Someone was moving.

"How long will she be… like this?" It was Fang, but he sounded different. His voice was slightly shaky and uneven.

"We do not know. She could remain in this state for weeks, almost months. Or it could just be days. But it is indefinite. She… might not wake from it at all." Right then, a shock seemed to go through my mind. I might not wake up. I might never see my Flock again. I might never get to see my mom again. I might die. It was a horrible feeling, knowing that your life might be over. I kept thinking of all the things I never was able to do, the things that I didn't do enough. I was scared.

Footsteps again. Something cold touched my face. I could feel! But, then why couldn't I feel before? My mind was bursting with questions and thoughts. I needed to calm down and try to clear y head. I needed to concentrate on what was happening around me. The cold on my face traveled down from my forehead to my cheek. It felt good, almost refreshing. But that was probably because I could feel it at all. I felt so much better when I knew what was going on. The cold moved off my face. I wanted to cry out. I wanted that feeling back. Now I was numb again. No one was talking, no feeling, nothing. Wait! There was the cold again. It wasn't as cold this time. The cold was in my hand. Someone was holding my hand. Fang.

"Max…" I wanted to cry. I actually wanted to cry. Fang's voice sounded… scared, worried. I wanted to give him a sign that I could hear him, that I was okay. I pushed every nerve in my body to do something, but nothing happened. I just laid there, my body ignoring him. But I never wanted him to leave. He had no idea how much I would need him…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well hello there everyone! I have actually completed another chapter! Hoorah for me! I hope you guys are getting as into this story as I am. Its probably going to end up have AT LEAST like 5 more chapters so keep tuned!! (Sorry i cant post much. School is beginng and my time is limited.) Much love! REVIEW!!**

* * *

The darkness was almost suffocating. I wanted so badly to be able to see where I was, what I looked like, what everyone else looked like. I was blind. But at the same time, I was paralyzed. I couldn't move a muscle in my body. I couldn't figure out how I was still alive. If I was alive, wouldn't that mean I was breathing? Was I on some kind of life support? That was another thing I hated; not knowing. I wanted to know, to see, to feel, to move, to _live._ But I couldn't do any of that.

Well, not completely. I could feel… somewhat. I could feel temperatures. For example, if someone put an ice cube in my hand, I would be able to feel the cold, but not the ice itself. Or if someone would put a burning coal in my hand, I would feel the hotness that came with it, but I wouldn't feel the shape of the coal, or the pain that it would inflict on my bare skin. And that was almost worse than not feeling at all. I had to guess. I had to try and guess what it was that I was feeling by the temperature and by where it was. Like, with Fang's hand. I could feel that it was cold, clammy. And I could feel it wrap around my entire hand, and somewhat between my fingers. What else would be feeling that way and doing that action? It was torture… but it was all I had.

My hearing was also strange. It was as if, because al my other senses had been cut short, that all the power had gone to what sense I had left. Like how blind people, like Iggy, always had amazing hearing. I could hear everything. But I was like it was growing, like I was growing into it. Because, in the beginning, I couldn't hear anything. Nothing at all. But it got better with time. It could have been hours or minutes or days even, but time made it better.

And I needed more time. This darkness was draining all my time. I could feel it. As my senses were getting stronger, I was getting weaker. I don't know how I could tell, but I just could. I could just see the minutes ticking off the clock that counted my life. It was a horrible, scary feeling. I hope no one ever has to feel it. I hope that no one ever has to actually feel themselves dying. I don't want to feel it anymore.

Fang was still holding my hand. I could hear every breath he took. He wasn't talking anymore. He was the silent, closed-in Fang that I had known forever. But right now, I wish Nudge would be with me. I wanted to listen to her blather on about nothing. I needed something to distract my mind from thinking about what was going on. I needed something to help me take my mind off the fact that I was… disconnected. In my head I silently prayed that some strange force would come over Fang and make him know what I was thinking. But I knew that wouldn't happen.

Suddenly, I felt like a strange shock had hit me. Like I was zapped by some unseen force. It felt like, some part of my mind had… turned on. Then, I noticed what it was. I could feel pressure. I could feel how gently Fang was holding my hand, how light his touch was. So I was right. Time did make my senses turn on faster. I felt a wave of hope surge through me. Maybe, if I could stay alive long enough, I could get my voice to come back, and I could tell everyone that I was okay. I could see their faces. I could do everything I wanted to do.

My wishful thinking was shoved aside as an awful thin cold pressure was introduced to my right arm. I could feel whatever it was, going right through my skin, into my muscle. I could feel it push something into me. It was horrible. Then, I felt it pull back out, much faster than it had come in. and then it was gone. It was probably one of the most scary things I had ever felt, and trust me, I have felt some extremely frightening things.

"We injected a mixture of thiamin, glucose and naloxene into her blood stream. This is a common procedure used to attempt to wake people who are in… her situation." It was the official voice again. I felt a shot. It was just a shot. If I was able to shudder I would have. I couldn't believe a shot could feel like that.

My 'situation'? Why didn't he just say exactly what he needed to? Right as my mind contemplated this, I heard Fang draw in a breath. He didn't let it out for about ten seconds. It was exasperated. He obviously didn't like to hear about what was wrong with me. The sudden emotion wasn't like him. But I didn't care anymore. I hoped that this new surge of feelings would maybe make Fang start to talk more. What a selfish thought…


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow! Two chapters in one day! I am on a roll! :D It's getting very late so this is all for today. Hopefully i will have more tomorrow! Enjoy and REVIEW!! Much love!**

Darkness. I've never thought about it much before. It was just something that either got in the way, or was a great ally. But I never really thought about how it could effect people. I mean, if all you ever see is darkness, you start to believe that, that's all there really is. Darkness. All my sympathies go out to Iggy. I have n idea how he can go through his whole life seeing _nothing_. I would probably go crazy, as I already was. Darkness. It was haunting. I think what bothers me the most is the disobedience. Disobedience. It's the only way I can put it. My body wont listen. It just wont. I try so, so badly to open my eyes, see the world, make everything better. But I cant. It's probably the most annoying thing in the world. And I have only had to deal with it for about a day. I think. Time isn't really on my side now. I have no idea what time it is.

I tried to take my mind away from those things. They made me frustrated. (Well, more frustrated than I already was.) I needed to focus on something else. Fang's breathing. It was slow and even. I could feel warmth and pressure on about my stomach and the pressure that was in my hand had become almost limp. He had fallen asleep. I was happy he fell asleep. I didn't want him worrying about me. It bothered me to be pitied, and it also bothered me to make the Flock worry.

Fang's breathing almost sounded like the ocean. Like the tide coming in and out. Even, slow and relaxing. It made me want to sleep. Hmm… I wondered if I _could _sleep. Was it possible? I had been awake for longer than this before, and I wasn't nearly tired. I wash the nurse would give me some anesthesia, shut my mind up for a while. The second I wanted that, I took it back. There was _no way _I was getting a needle stuck in me again.

Fang's breathing stopped. It almost sounded like he coughed. Then the pressure that was on my stomach was gone. He was awake again. There was pressure on my forehead. It was warm. I mentally sighed and tried to relax myself.

"Max…" He was whispering. He sounded tired. He should get some more sleep. "Max… I… I know you cant… hear me… but…"

I wanted so badly to tell him that I was here, that I could hear him.

"But… please just… just… hang on… okay?" He sounded like he was… crying. This was extremely unlike him. Oh Fang. Please don't cry for me… But, fro some reason, I didn't blame him. If he was laying here in this hospital bed, physically dead, I would be crying too. But I'm Max, the emotional wreck of a avian hybrid. He was Fang, the rock, the closed-in shadow that just happens to be my best friend. Right then, I knew it. I knew what I was going to do.

I'll hang on. I'll never let go. This isn't going to stop me. I'll overcome. I will beat whatever this throws at me. It sounds so extremely over-dramatic, but I was motivating myself. I would do it. I would do it for him.

He sighed. His was breathing deeply. Probably trying to control himself. Why was he being like this? He didn't need to… cry. He never cries….

He probably think's I'm dead. It's an awfully dark thought, but probably true. He think's I'm not going to make it. That's why he asked me to hold on. He was just as scared as I was. The thought would have made me quiver, if I was able to of course.

His breathing was back to normal again. I heard a creak. Someone opened the door. The footsteps were soft and small. It was someone young.

"Fang? You should go to sleep. I'll stay with Max." It was Angel. Hearing her voice made me want to burst into tears. My little girl. Angel…

"No… I'm fine…" Fang said softly. Then he yawned. I could tell he was trying to hold it back.

"Fang, please?" I could bet you fifty dollars that she was giving him some sad puppy dog look. That always worked.

Fang sighed. "Fine… I'll be back in the morning." 'In the morning'. It was night. I had been in darkness a whole day. Wow…

"Hey Max." Angel was talking to me. I wondered if she could read my mind while I was like this. No doubt she's tried.

"You've been here for about 22 hours. Just thought you might want to know. Everyone is really worried, especially Fang. He looks… broken." She was talking to me like a was sitting in front of her, awake. It was odd, not being able to look at her, or show her some sign that I was listening. It was like whispering to someone while they slept.

"I know you're in there," her voice was quieter, "I know you're awake. And I know that you can hear me. I can just feel it." her voice shook a bit as she said this. She knew. She knew. I was silently thanking whoever answered my prayers.

"I hope you wake up soon. The doctors are really worried. They said that your head was really bad. You have a lot of bandages on it now. And you're really cut up. I mean, A LOT. But not as much as Fang. When the truck hit he, like, jumped from his seat and grabbed you and tried to pull you away from where we got hit. The doctors say that that's what saved you. They said that if he hadn't grabbed you, that you'd… be… yeah… When the doctors told him this he looked really sad. And I read his mind and he was thinking 'but it wasn't enough.'. I thought that was sad. He thinks that this is his fault. He thinks that because he wasn't watching and because he didn't pull you away far enough, you got like this. He blames himself."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter is a bit short. But I will definitely make up for it in the next chapter. :D Hey! I would love some advice. I already have an ending picked out for the story, but if you would like to contribute, send me a review telling me what _you _would like to happen. I can't guarantee that I'll use youre idea, but I would love to hear the creative thing's you guys come up with. Maybe I'll use your ida in an upcoming chapter! :) **

* * *

Her words played over and over in my head like a broken record. 'He blames himself.' 'He blames himself.' That's why he was acting like he was. He thought it was his fault. He thought that _he_ had done this to me. I could feel guilt creeping up slowly into my head.

"Iggy's been trying hard to convince him that it's not his fault but he wont listen… but anyways…" That was just like Angel, change the subject. I was mentally thanking her. I didn't want to hear any more of that. I already felt awful enough. Why would he think it was his fault? If it was anyone's fault it was mine. _I _had decided to steal the car. _I _was the one who turned up the radio so none of us could focus. It was _not_ Fang's fault. I wanted to badly to tell him that.

"Ugh… It's really been bothering me that I cant hear you. I mean, not just your voice, but your thoughts too. Like, when I try to hear you, I'll focus really hard but all I can hear is, like, a slight hum. It almost sounds like when you're standing in a small room and you're listening to people talking outside, but you cant understand them. Like you know they're talking, but you have no idea what they're saying. " So she _has_ tried to hear me. It's like I have a shield. A shield that Angel's power cant break through. Something as cutting her off. This was so frustrating! Why cant I just wake up?!

The door opened again. These footsteps were louder and heavier then Angel's, but still gentle. The new person's breathing was shaky and uneven and I could hear them softly sob. It sounded like a woman.

"Hello Angel…" Now I _really_ wanted to cry. It was my mom. She was here. My mom. Her footsteps were getting closer, or, at least, that's what it sounded like. Then there was warmth on my cheek. And then I slight drop of cold. The warm felt like me mom's hand, the cold… felt like a tear. This was tormenting me more than anything else had. I was hurting people and making them cry and worry without even doing anything! I HATE THIS!

"Hi sweetie…" Her voice was so quiet and fragile. Her hand was still hot on my cheek. She sounded like she was about to say something else but she was cut off by a choking sob. "I cant take this…" I gently felt something light and warm touch my forehead and then I heard her footsteps carry her swiftly out the door.

Right as the door shut behind her, it opened again. This time, there were no footsteps, just a voice. "Little girl, visiting hours are long over." It was a woman's voice, probably a nurse.

"I know, but, I really want to stay with my sister." Her voice was sincere and sweet. She sounded like an actual six year old. I couldn't tell if it as an act or if she was really feeling that weak.

"Oh. Well, I guess it's okay for you to stay." The woman's voice sounded slightly dazed. Like she didn't exactly agree with what she was saying, if you know what I mean.

"Thank you." her sweet, dare I say angelic, voice rang through the room again. I was so thankful for Angel's 'abilities' right now. I really didn't want to be alone anymore.

The door shut, and it was quiet. I felt dizzy. I couldn't really figure out why. I felt kind of exhausted. My mind was getting fuzzy. It felt like in a movie when they fade out to end the scene. I felt like I was fading. Then, it was all gone. Like my mind just shut down…

* * *

**AN: End of chapter! random awwws of sadness in the background But dont fret! Another one is on it's way! Oh! And make sure to review and send me your idea for an upcoming chapter! Much love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello! Chappie 6 is here! This chappie goes out to shadowofnothing14 who asked if i would bring Iggy in, so i did. :D I hope i did i good job! Please Read ad Review!! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

It was like someone flipped a switch. Someone turned me off. It was extremely strange. Like, for some reason, my mind thought that it needed a rest, so it shut off. I think that would be the 'coma equivalent' of falling asleep. Well, whatever it was, I just 'woke up' from it.

It was quiet. But not completely quiet. I could hear soft gentle breathing to my left. I wished they would talk. I wanted to know who was sitting with me. Their breathing was exactly the same each time. In and out. In and out. Perfectly even. Calm. Whoever they were, they were completely relaxed. And that made me happy. I didn't want to be bothering anyone else. They sighed. It was like they were waiting for something, and not getting it.

"Say hello!" Angel's voice demanded. She wasn't near the person to my left. She was farther away. And probably talking to the silent figure next to me.

The person next to me huffed. "Hi." Iggy's voice said annoyed. He obviously didn't want to be where he was. It felt like I hadn't heard his voice for years. It was great. Although, I didn't know why he was so … bothered.

"Talk to her! She's probably bored!" Angel again. I couldn't believe she was being this way. So optimistic.

"Why? It's not like she can hear me!" he was wrong there. He sounded even more annoyed than before. He huffed again.

"Ugh! You're hopeless!" Angel said angrily. Then I heard the door shut loudly. Wow. I'm in a coma, and they're still fighting. Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh.

Iggy's breathing was faster now. I could tell he was ticked. He sighed again. I think there was something wrong other than Angel. I wanted to badly to ask him if he was okay.

"Hi Max…" His voice was almost quieter than Fang's. He sounded like he was reluctant . He sighed again. "Fang's been tellin' me that I'm lucky I cant see you. I'll take his word for it." I could feel light gentle touches flitter down my body. He sucked in his breath when his hands reached my head. Wow, I must be bad. "Oh geez…" he said still quiet as a mouse. His touch was gone. He was silent.

"I must be insane, talking to an unconscious person. I probably look like a psycho." His voice had some slight humor to it. "But whatever. I'd rather be in here than sit out in the waiting room listening to Fang mope." Can you hear someone mope? I guess Iggy could. Huh… Ugh. Fang needed to stop being sad. It wasn't his fault! UGH!

My emotions seemed to be on overdrive these past hours. It's like when I want to feel sad, I feel depressed. When I want to feel happy, I'm ecstatic. It was extremely annoying. And that sucked too because when I was just a tinge annoyed, I got EXTREMELY annoyed.

Iggy sighed again. "Well, that's all I can think of for now…"

I felt my heart sting. He was leaving. I was going to be alone again.

"Bye Max. Please get better. We all miss you so much." His voice was soft and shallow. It was like he was telling me a secret. Like the words that were coming out of his mouth were to fragile to say loudly. Like they were gently burning him. Wow. I've gotten poetic lately.

I heard his footsteps carry him away from me. Then the door shut very softly.

I was alone again. You have never felt alone until you've been in my situation. You cant see anyone or move or show any kind of emotion. Its like being stuck in a block of ice. Cold, hard, immobile ice. I needed warmth. I needed heat. I needed _something_ to melt the ice. I needed someone to put me back

together. I needed to be reconnected.

But I was cracked too. The ice wasn't cracked, it was me. I was breaking. My sanity could only handle so much of this. The darkness and the solitude was so constricting. It kept squeezing and squeezing until I would eventually burst. I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want to leave my Flock; my family. I couldn't abandon them. But the ice was holding me. It just grabbed me and wouldn't let go. It just held on to me until I got to tired to struggle anymore.

And I was getting tired. I was losing my energy. I was losing my hope. The light that I imagined seeing was fading. It was slowly withering away…. Just like me. Slowly but surely I was fading. And with every door that I heard shut, with every footstep that crept away from me, with every 'goodbye' I was going faster.

I was saved from my moment of complete despair by the sound of the door opening. The slow quiet steps moved towards me. They were almost hesitant sounding. When they reached the chair that I was guessing sat beside me, they stopped.

The breathing was slow and even, but also quiet. I felt. Something slide into my hand. This time, I felt what it was. Whoever it was, was holding my hand. I felt their fingers slip between my limp ones. I could feel the muscle and old scars. I knew now that it as Fang.

**AN: Chappie end! :( I hope t have another up in a few days so stay tuned! Much love!**


	7. Chapter 7

Fang's hand held mine so gently and carefully. But still strong and protecting. His hands were warm. They felt good compared to the cold I usually felt; the numbness.

He was silent, which didn't surprise me. But it tortured me. I needed him to talk to me. I yearned so badly to hear his voice. He had no idea how much I missed him. I missed him so badly.

They say you don't know what you have until it's gone. They are so right. I never knew how amazing having Fang was, until I didn't have him anymore. Everything Fang did that used to annoy me, seemed fantastic right now. I just wanted him so much. I wanted my best friend. I sounded like I was five years old, calling for my mommy or daddy. He wasn't my parent, but he was the person I was closest to. He knew everything about, and I knew everything about him. He was the only one I could really talk to, and show actual emotion around. I needed him without even knowing it.

I sighed mentally. I really took Fang for granted. He was always there for me, and he would never do anything to hurt me.

I felt a life's worth of memories flood into my head.

I saw us in dog crates together back at the school when we were only kids. I was always banging on the door and trying to get out, but Fang always stood in the corner watching me. His eyes always studies me intently, like he was trying to figure out why I was doing what I was doing.

I also remember the day Fang first defended me. We were nine. We had been put into a room that looked a lot like a prison cell. It was just me and him. A whitecoat walked in with an evil smile on his face. He stared right into my eyes and I remember the fear I felt clearly to this day. The whitecoat walked towards me and motioned with his finger for me to come to him. I shook my head. He came closer. Still I shook my head. Then he came all the way up to me and hit me across the face. "You will obey me!" He yelled. Then I remember seeing a flash of darkness rush into him. I heard an 'OOF' and saw him fall. Fang was towering over him, his fists clenched, his eyes full of anger. "Don't you ever touch her again." His voice was dark and frightening. He glared at the whitecoat. Soon the man stood up and went after Fang. He grabbed Fang by his shirt and actually threw him against the wall. I remember screaming "NO!" and lunging for the man's leg. I knocked him over and he looked more shocked than before. He quickly stood up and scurried out of the room. I darted over to Fang who was laying on the ground by the wall. He moaned when I touched him and looked up at me. "Are you okay?" he asked me. I couldn't believe he was asking me this considering he was the one who got thrown against a wall. I nodded quickly and helped him up. He looked at me with an unknown emotion, then became impassive again. I remember wanting to hug him, but being afraid of what he would do. I would have to say that is the memory that stuck with me the most from my experience at the school.

Another memory drifted into my head. This one was very different from the one I just saw. It was Fang laying on the ground, covered in blood, torn apart, because of… my brother. The day Ari had completely destroyed Fang. When I first looked at him, I remember seeing him that day on the beach, and thinking that was nothing. I had never been more scared until then. I was so scared I was going to lose him. And when I was trying to make the bleeding stop, when I felt his blood run through my fingers, I thought I was going to faint. It was one of the worst moments of my life.

Fang's hand gently squeezed mine. Like he was trying to tell me that he was there. I felt his other hand gently run across my forehead, then down my cheek. He signed. His hand rested on my cheek.

Suddenly the image of the night in the cave flashed into my head. It made my heart shake. I tried hard not to remember that moment, but it pushed its way past my barriers into my mind. I remembered how comfortable I had felt. I remember how soft his lips were. I remember how amazing I had felt. And then I ran. I always ran.

Then the night on the dock. I felt so lightheaded, so free. I actually had thought to myself that I loved him. It was like in the movies. The perfect happy ending. But then I ran. I had to ruin it AGAIN. I was so scared. I didn't like the feeling I got. It was different. I didn't want to feel something different, I was scared. So I ran. Now, I regret running. Yes, its shocking, but I do. Now that I might never see him again, I really regret running away from him that night.

These emotions were killing me. I shouldn't be thinking this about Fang! He was my brother! You cant love-- I mean, feel this way about your _brother! What was wrong with me? I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I didn't like it. I wasn't supposed to be feeling this. I hated this! I was so confused! _

"_Max…" Fang whispered my name. My thoughts were yanked away from me by the sound of his voice. He sounded scared, breakable. I hated it. I didn't want him to feel like that. _

"_I'm so sorry Max…" No! This is not your fault! Please don't apologize! I wanted to scream at him. _

"_Please get better soon. I need you Max. Please…" He sounded broken. I wanted to hug him. Usually I would avoid mushy stuff like that, but I just wanted to throw my arms around him and hold him against me. The urge was so strong. I couldn't figure out why. The more I though about it, the more I wanted to do it. I just wanted to hold him. I wanted him to hold me, make me feel better. I wanted to feel his strong arms around me, protecting me. I missed him so much. _


	8. Chapter 8

I missed him more than I had ever missed anything or anyone before. He was all I needed right now. And I was going to wake up. I was going to. I was determined. _Do it for Fang. Do it for Fang_. I kept repeating those words to myself

I focused all my concentration on waking up, moving, living again. If I was able to scrunch my eyebrows together, I definitely would be doing it right now. Do it. Move. Get up. Open your eyes. Do it. Now. I was giving myself a little pep talk. I needed all the encouragement I could get. I wasn't going to let Fang cry for me. He was here for me through this whole thing, I couldn't let him worry anymore. I just couldn't …

_Okay. You can do this Max. You can do it. Just push. Push yourself awake. Push. Push. Push…_

"Max… Please wake up… You can do this… We can do this…" He whispered. It was as if he knew I needed encouragement. He squeezed my hand gently, again reminding me of his presence. As if I could ever forget. "We can do this…" He repeated. He suddenly stopped and I could hear his muffled sobs.

Oh Fang… _Why do I do this to you? Why do you have to care about me?_ The more I thought about it, the more I realized I didn't deserve Fang. After all he ever did for me, and how much he cares, I never feel like I return it. I'm such an awful person.

Great. Here I go on my pity party again. Feeling bad for myself and focusing on sadness is not going to fix this! _I need to wake up NOW!_

Suddenly, I felt a surge of energy rush through me. It went from my head, through my chest, into my arm, then into my hand. Without warning, I squeezed Fang's hand.

I felt him jump immediately in response. I could hear him literally go to his feet.

"No… You didn't just… Oh my god! Angel! Iggy! Nudge! Gazzy! Dr. Martinez! Nurse! Someone!" He was shouting out names as fast as he could. "Someone come here NOW!"

I heard the door fly open and footsteps rush into the room. There was a commotion of everyone asking what was going on. Angel cried out louder than everyone else "What happened?!"

"Max just moved! She moved!" He cried. His voice was higher than usual. It almost mad me want to laugh.

"What's going on in here?" He doctor said firmly. I hadn't even heard him come in.

"She moved!" Fang repeated.

"What do you mean?" The doctor sounded as if he though Fang was lying.

"I was holding her hand and she squeezed it!"

"She did? That's very unlikely for a comatose patient to move in any way while they are unconscious. Are you sure you weren't imagining it?" He said it as if he was talking to a little kid who claimed they saw a monster under their bed.

"I'm positive!" Fang sounded annoyed. "Now do something! She's alive! She's awake in there! Help her!" He was almost screaming now.

"Okay. Okay. Let's inject her with another dose of thiamin, glucose and naloxene. Nurse!" His footsteps were loud and heavy as he moved over to the other side of the room.

I heard the wheels of a cart roll in. I felt the cold, sheer, pain I had felt once before. It was slower this time, and I could feel more of the substance being injected into me. It wasn't nearly as bad as before, but it's still up there on the list of things I never want to do again.

"There. That should completely circulate through her body in about 24 hours. Once it's filled the entire bloodstream, if she really did move, she should be brought back to consciousness."

I wanted to jump up and down with happiness. I was going to wake up! It was going to be okay! I was going to see my Flock again! I was going to see my mom! I was going to see Fang! I felt even more joy flood through me when I thought about seeing Fang.

I could feel the warmth of the liquid they injected inside me slowly moving through my body. I could feel myself slowly being brought to life…


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**AN: OMG LAST CHAPPIE FINALLY!!! I know, the suspense was killing me too! Wow. This story was put on hold for a YEAR. And now it's finally done. Ah, procrastination has gotten me again. :] Oh well, at least its finally done!I hope you liked it!! R&R!! Thanks to all my readers who stuck through this long awaited story! I love you all! **

* * *

The warmth kept going and going through me. I felt myself becoming more and more awake. It was slow, but sure. I could feel it in my fingertips, my wrists, my forearm, my biceps, and finally all the way through my arms. I could feel each burst of warmth as my heart pumped it through me. It was like drinking hot chocolate after being out in the cold for 8 hours.

Now I could feel it in my legs. The feeling was a strange one. It was like when your foot or arm falls asleep, and you have to walk around or move it a lot to get it going again. And this shot was moving it around for me.

"Okay. It's getting very late. And there will be no more visitors until tomorrow. Every please leave." The nurse was rushing her words, probably afraid Angel would take over her mind again. I could hear a chorus of protests but I soon heard the shuffle of feet leaving my room.

My whole room became quiet. There were no quiet chatters, no light coughs, nothing. It was almost peaceful. But it was an eerie peace. I tried to focus on the gentle warmth moving through my body, but I kept feeling weaker and weaker. Like all my energy was being drained from me. My thoughts were getting fuzzy, and I was getting scared. _This isn't what was supposed to happen! I was supposed to wake up!_ But the darkness took over my mind and everything faded away…

* * *

Everything was spinning. My head felt like I had just inhaled a gallon of helium. I gently shook my head from side to side. _Wait. Did I just MOVE?_

And at that instant, my whole mind kicked into gear. I gently fluttered my eyes open. I was in a dark, empty hospital room. The sky outside the window was glittered with stars. It seemed like every color was brighter than usual, even in the dark. I slowly lifted my arm, not used to the feeling of movement. I held my hand in front of my face and examined it. I had taken sight, sound and movement for granted. It's really much more amazing than people think.

I carefully lifted myself up into a sitting position. My body was sore. _Hmmm, I wonder why? Well, it's good to see my sarcasm hasn't been tainted._ I rolled my shoulders, trying to loosen them out. I looked down at myself. There were bandages all over me. My left arm had a wrap on it from my elbow to my shoulder. Both my legs looked beat up but didn't have many serious injuries. As far as I could see I hadn't broken any bones either, that's a good sign.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and hopped down. My legs immediately gave out on me, but I caught myself on the side of the bed. Once I was able to stand up, I decided to try and move my wings. I gently tried to extend them but was met with a horrible searing pain. _Okay. Bad idea_. I pulled my wings back in again.

Suddenly I heard the door swing open. The doctor walked in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me standing on the side of the bed.

"W-When did you wake up?" He asked. He had the most hilarious, shocked expression on his face.

"About five minutes ago." I was taken aback by the sound of my own voice. It had been so long since I used it. It was strange hearing it again.

"I have to go wake your family!" He said and turned towards the door. For some reason, we were both speaking in a whisper.

"No! I want to do it." I said. I felt a smile creep across my face.

"Well, only the dark haired one is still here. The others went to stay in a hotel down the road. He refused to leave," He said, gazing out into the waiting room. "He's asleep on the couch over there."

I felt butterflies rush through me. _Fang stayed for me. He didn't want to leave me._ Another smile spread across my face. "Okay." I said in a daze.

"Here," he said motioning to a cabinet beside me, "Get dressed and you can go visit him." I hadn't noticed that I was in just a hospital gown.

I changed quickly, bumping some bruises and cuts along the way. But the pain didn't bother me. I had only one thing on my mind.

I crept slowly into the waiting room, trying my hardest not to make a sound. I saw Fang on the couch in the farthest corner, away from everything else. I walked gently over to where he was sleeping. His face looked sad, worried. The cushion under his cheek was damp. He had been crying. _Oh Fang…_

I reached out and touched his cheek. His eyes immediately opened. He stared at me in disbelief. He actually did a double take.

"Max?" He whispered. His voice was shaky.

"Yes, Fang?" I replied, grinning at him.

"Oh Max!" He jumped up and threw his arms around me. He pressed me tightly into his chest. "I'm never letting go of you again. Never." He whispered into my ear, while never loosing his grip on me.

"Well, how about we start that in about 2 days. You're hurting me." I said with a quick laugh.

"Oh!" He released me quickly. "Sorry." He looked embarrassed now.

"Well, you don't have to completely let go. Just not as tight." I said, stepping towards him.

"Okay." He said, giving me his heart-stopping smile. He reached out and held my hand. "Does this hurt?"

"No." I said, staring into his dark eyes.

He pulled took my face in his hands. "Does this hurt?" He asked again.

"No." I said, my voice breathless.

"Does this hurt…" His voice trailed off as he pressed his lips to mine.

The butterflies in my stomach went insane and my heart was beating a mile a minute. I was kissing him back. He took his hands from my face and wrapped them around my waist. I let my arms snake around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

He gently pulled away from me with hesitation. "Max…" He was staring at me.

"Yes, Fang?" I said again.

"I…" He stared at me again. It looked like he was searching my eyes for an answer.

"What?" I said, slightly confused.

"I… I…I love you." He whispered.

I was awestruck. I stared into his dark eyes, seeing an emotion in them I had never seen before. "Oh Fang… I love you too." My voice broke. I felt a gentle tear run down my face.

"Don't cry…" He whispered, wiping away my tear. Why was I acting like such a baby? Oh, right, Fang told me he loved me. That might do it.

He leaned in and kissed me again. This kiss was lighter, but seemed to have more passion in it. But it was short.

"Well, I think we should go tell the others of your recovery." He said, smiling at me again.

"Oh. Right. The others." I said. I had completely forgotten!

He chuckled and took my hand. "Angel's been dying to talk to you again." He said, giving me a nudge. "Are you up for a walk?" Oh yeah. The hotel was down the street.

"I'll try." I answered honestly.

"You know what? I have a better idea." He walked me out the door, then without warning swept me into his arms bridal-style, and shot out his wings. "You could use some air." He said with a wink.

When we got to the hotel, he brought me straight to their room. I heard a little voice inside yell "It's Max!" Gotta love a mind reader.

She swung the door open and I was ambushed with hugs. My mom was in tears and everyone was yelling happy things I couldn't understand. I looked back over my shoulder to see Fang leaning against the wall, giving me his one-of-a-kind smile. I had never felt so connected.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading everyone! Now press the little review button down there!!**


End file.
